


Free Falling

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tiki Bar, surprise background pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Teej is drunk as hell. Shane’s drunk as hell, that hilarious, long-legged bastard. Sara’s drunk as hell and prettier than the goddamn flower on his drink.





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the very drunk Instagram Stories Shane, TJ and Sara posted last night  
> (http://poiregourmande.tumblr.com/post/174499198897/beaniegara-the-drunk-adventures-of-the-bfu-crew)
> 
> Rating will go up next update

TJ Marchbank would have to kill you if you knew, but he’s kind of glad Ryan forced him to come out to the tiki bar for the wrap party. 

 

And by kind of glad he means he quickly forgot all his plans to ask for a beer and downed tropical cocktail after tropical cocktail after shots and he’s feeling  _ great _ . 

 

He’s drunk as hell. Shane’s drunk as hell, that hilarious, long-legged bastard. Sara’s drunk as hell and prettier than the goddamn flower on his drink. 

 

Without thinking, he grabs the flower – shakes the punch off the stem as much as he can – and places it behind her ear. She instantly strikes a pose, hand under her chin, batting her eyelashes at him, and it shouldn’t be this attractive, she’s just messing around, but what can he say? He’s drunk and she’s cute and that’s apparently not a safe combination. 

 

Because Shane’s dancing not three feet away from them, limbs flailing around like an idiot, and while the last thing Teej is afraid of is a drunk Shane Madej, well, his brother Scott is also right there and could probably kick TJ’s ass if Shane asked him. 

 

So Teej sits back, tries to put a bit more room between him and Sara – not nearly enough for a person, but Shane couldn’t care less and he slides in anyway. He wraps his arms around his girlfriend, but his ass is very much in Teej’s lap and doesn’t seem intent on going away soon. 

 

TJ tries to regain control of the situation by sliding down the bench to leave room for Shane, but only succeeds in making him turn to the side in his lap, giving Teej a very good view of Shane’s neck and jaw, which he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about. 

 

Shane trails a gentle hand down Sara’s cheek – something coils in TJ’s gut that surprisingly doesn’t feel like jealousy – adjusting the flower in her hair. “Pretty,” he says. 

 

There she goes again with the posing and the fluttery eyelashes – Sara only has one move and Teej is hooked on it. “Teej gave it to me.”

 

“Did he, now?” Shane asks, and he doesn’t sound mad or jealous, just amused. He grabs TJ’s drink and downs the rest of it, lips wrapped coyly around the straw, eyes plunged deep into Teej’s. 

 

“That was like fourteen bucks, man.”

 

“I’ll make it worth your while.” And then Shane  _ winks _ and Teej has no idea what to make of it. 

 

He looks around to find Scott – they always bond over Shane being a weirdo – but Scott is at the other end of their long table, texting with a grin on his face. 

 

In fact, now that Teej is thinking about it, he’s been texting non stop ever since Ryan left the bar. 

 

Teej looks back at Shane to share his theory, only to be greeted by a truly unforgettable scene. Shane and Sara are making out, while Shane is still seated on TJ’s lap. 

 

And by unforgettable, Teej means he’s scarred for life, not – um – anything else. 

 

He’s certainly not trying to discreetly adjust himself in his pants before Shane notices anything, let’s say,  _ out of place _ . 

 

Shane breaks the kiss and Teej bites back a relieved sigh. He can’t help noticing how bright Sara’s eyes are, how breathless Shane is and he suddenly becomes very aware of his arms – he can’t find a comfortable position for them that is not just wrapping them around Shane. 

 

Which he absolutely doesn’t want to do.

 

He ends up resting one hand on the table behind Shane – Shane quickly leans against his arm like it was the back of a chair – and the other, because he has truly no other place to put it, on Shane’s thigh. He keeps his fist balled-up to avoid any fondling type of situation but Sara smirks at him nonetheless. 

 

Teej doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol, or if it’s because all the signs point towards something absolutely impossible and ridiculous, but he’s having the hardest time understanding what’s happening. 

 

He doesn’t have much time to think about it however, because at this moment Scott stands up and walks over to them, a spring in his walk that just screams  _ I’m about to get laid _ . “Goodnight pals – don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He gives Teej a onceover and playfully shoves Shane before kissing Sara on the cheek. 

 

Is everyone in on the joke except for TJ?

 

Except that the look in Sara’s eyes as Scott walks away tells him this is very much not a joke, and is he okay with this? 

 

He looks at her – so sweet and pretty and amazing. He looks at Shane – gorgeous idiot who’s quite literally all over Teej. He looks at the both of them – so in love and both in on this for some reason that completely escapes TJ’s comprehension. 

 

He takes the leap and it feels like he’s free falling without anything to hold on. 

 

Sara’s warm hand finds a home in his and he kisses Shane with all he’s got. 


End file.
